Silent Mane: A Warm Place
by Timefather64
Summary: (DISCLAIMER IS IN THE CHAPTER) After returning back from the clinic after getting discharged from war due to a injury, Night Shadow finds a letter a month after he return to see his close friend, Twilight, promising she would return soon after she finishes some errands in Silent Mane. Worry for her strange late absence; Night Shadow embarks to the mysterious town of Silent Mane.


**Silent Mane: A Warm Place**

**(Silent Mane is own by Sun-Ra Hunter/Tyr's Hoof and the main character is own by Shady Pillow; other kinds of characters that has no appearance or existence whatsoever in the show and Tyr's story is own by me. This story is a work of fiction and does not lead up from any of the actual stories plotlines. There will be gore, mild language, and grim themes added in this story. Please read with caution and have fun for the existence of fiction and its combination with literature that I was so meticulous on.)**

**Prologue**

The sound of mortar shells roared within the pitch black atmosphere as a crowd of crying and yelling men were providing an auditory background while a leader was shouting out orders. Soon, bullets were heard whistling through the air and after that, the cries of the panicking men were either silence or heighten once they were shot. The destructive unseen mayhem started to slowly quiet down where only the soft piping gust of wind being blown around whispering its unseen voices to the individual trapped in the darkness started to take over. Lights began to slowly develop its way through the pitch black as the sound of rusty wheels rolled across the ground creating the strange yet unmelodious noise of the piping gusty wind. When the light enveloped everything, the stranger; a stallion through his eyes saw a large stallion pushing the cart with rusty wheels down a hallway that had only moldy and grimy substances covered all over the walls. The stallion pushing the cart went through a few doors before making a left turn.

The bounded pony realized he was strapped to the top of the cart and the only thing he could think of was trying to get out of the leather belts bounding him to the surface of the cold steel. Yet, his struggle was pointless and his act to freedom failed.

"Where am I? Where's my squad? Who are you? Where in the hell am I?!" He yelled looking left and right spotting a few opened doors. He spotted a dark pony figure who matched the physique of a mare, tossing a young foal into a barrel as fire blazed out from the inside. Passing by another door, he saw large dark figure stallion tightening a rope before moving out of the way revealing a long pole in front of him standing tall as a foal dangle around with a rope around its neck.

"W-what was that?! Who the hell was that?!" He yelled struggling more.

He soon passed by another room; this one being gruesome than the others; as a small foal was on the metal table and a dark figure mare standing on its side had a saw blade slicing off the young one's limbs slowly, one by one. He wanted to vomit on the passed sight of dreadful grotesque horror, but he froze in complete fear once he had a good look on the residents inside the last room on his right. Another dark figure mare was drowning a foal in a bucket crying loudly as the foal struggled to pull itself up to the surface but was too weak to overpower the mare's grip. He wanted to yell and plead for her to stop this something unknown twisted insanity that darkness he woke up in was weigh upon him.

Soon, he was brought to a large examination room by the strange stallion. With the bright six-bulb circular examination table lamp above his head, he managed to get a good look at his surroundings and the pony that pushed the cart he was on. It was a large blue stallion with a faded gray mane wearing a surgeon's mask. The pony's blue eyes showed only calmness to the bounded stallion's anger that revealed relentless demands to be free from the leather straps. The pony started to walk towards the door causing the screaming strapped stallion to call out to him.

"Where are you going? Don't leave me here?! Come back, COME BACK!" He yelled, but no matter how loud he yelled or enforcing he sounded. The strange doctor exited the room, shutting the steel doors behind him where only the windows shaped as rectangles allowed the bounded stallion to see through into the hall. The room was shaped like a circle on the inside with medical equipment on both sides neatly placed against the wall. The stallion noticed strange sharp tools used only for dissection for limbs or removing organs.

The bounded stallion suddenly heard metal from outside of the door scratching hard and slowly on the ground outside of the room causing him to freeze and stare through the windows at the doctor who only sat down facing his body to the right looking up. A shadow soon hovered over him before a large scythe came down slicing him in half, causing dark blood to splatter on the windows. The sight of this traumatizing event only brought terrifying thoughts of it happening to him next if he didn't get out of the bounds. He shook his head and started struggling to get out the leather belts that were strapped to his forelegs and hind-legs. Soon, the straps to his forelegs became loose due to the rusty screw on the rim allowing him to break free. The scraping metal outside soon stopped and only silence outside took its place as he panicked taking off his hind-legs straps.

Finally, after getting free from the table, he hopped off and looked around for anything useful to give him some kind of information to where he was. Spotting a mirror with a drawn runic circle in some sort of red liquid that look oddly close to blood, he trotted over to it and saw his reflection. His black short trimmed mane lay against his cheeks as his dark red coat was covered in some scratches and small specks of dirt and his dark purple eyes only shown fear. Backing away from the strange symbol, he looked at the exit and walked towards it.

Pushing the doors open, the floor was covered in blood while a trail coming from it was spotted leading to the right, straight down the hallway. He looked right and left making sure he remember his areas before travelling and noticed a destroyed metal steel door that was rusty as well as the others, and missing a knob. "No way, I ain't going to get through there." He said before glancing right seeing a hallway leading down in darkness. But the lights up head that dangled from a string flickered for twenty seconds, before turning back on allowing some or a slightly dimmed illumination.

"The hallway looks different; what is this place?" He muttered, cautiously walking up ahead. Trash were scattered around the ground as the sound of an engine puffing out dark smoke and popping a few sparks due to its rusty-terrible condition provided an ominous background noise. But he couldn't see it, but only hear it beneath the dirty floor. Most doors in the room were locked, except one room where the stallion heard the sound of a foal crying in. He grabbed the knob and twisted it right and left before trying to push it open, but it didn't budge. Looking right, he spotted another door which led to the end of the hall with a vase on a small table next to a chamber pods with large signs reading _"O.R.T."_ screwed in above the valves at the end. This door was able to be open, so without holding back, he rammed his right shoulder into the door forcing it open. When he rammed the door open, he spotted an X-ray clipboard and a small map on a table next to a couch. To his right he saw a _Baby Monitor Room_ with three dark small figures in the cribs moving around. But he could still hear foals coming from inside that room crying. Walking to the map, he examined it quickly, before putting it on the back of his ear and heading off to the window. He leaned up a little bit before hitting it with his right hoof causing the glass to shatter apart.

When the glass shattered allowing him entrance, he hopped over to the other side and went over to the crib in the middle. He looked inside of it and gasped seeing only a pony stuffed, badly sewn doll. It had a V sewn in the center adding some sort of Déjà vu experience for him. He shook his head and laid the doll back down before looking inside the other cribs seeing no foal. "Weird." He mumbled before looking back spotting a mare's purple-pink highlighted tail running out from the other side of this room. He quickly hopped over to the other side and watched the door closed.

"Hey?!" He called out before looking back at the X-Ray clipboard. Trotting over to it, he spotted a small sheet of paper attached to the dimmed board. It read:

_Injured and Deceased:_

_Lagas Titus (Deceased)_

_Night Shadow (Injured)_

_Gem Heart (Deceased)_

_Jublee Square (Deceased)_

_B*** La*o*n (*****ed)_

_De*o***t (Injured/Arrested)_

_Alpha Team failed to overpower the Fort at __**Bells Halm**__. Ship them off back to __**Ponyville Clinic**__ except __**********__, make sure he is brought to the __**Silent Mane's Prison**__ near the __**West Mile Gate of Kimbar's Lagoon**__. We do not tolerate any aggressive behavior in the army, especially one who turns on his teammates for unneeded actions._

The stallion backed away, looking at the paper oddly before realizing what it importance it had on it. "My name is on there; Night Shadow." He said before looking at it closely again. "I don't get it, why is it there? Is my squad gone?" He wondered before looking back at the exit. He had no time to think at this current situation.

Exiting out of the room, he saw a dark figure mare opening a door just next to the_ Baby Monitor Room_. Looking at his map, he noticed that the room she entered into was the male pony bathroom. "Why would she go in there?" He wondered, rolling the map up and placing it behind his ear. Heading towards the bathroom, he opened the door cautiously and peeked inside, seeing only two bathroom stalls and three wall toilets. The mirror to his right next to the stalls was cracked and on the walls only filth and peeling paint gave the bad outlook of the room just as the scenery of decayed was given off in the hallway.

He enters into the room looking for the strange mare that was last seen entering the bathroom, but she was nowhere to be found. There had to be some other kind of exit she went through? He searched, but sadly, she was unable to be found. He opened the stall doors and saw nopony inside and the only thing he felt like doing was leaving the bathroom. But he suddenly stopped once he noticed a strange numerical numbers embedded in the glass of the mirror reading _"42109"_. Walking to it, he spotted alignment of blue paint on the opened stall doors. Quickly closing the doors and looking back at the mirror, he finally spotted the number alignment. _"90124."_ The red numbers that were backwards on the mirror, but matching the ones on the stalls' doors suddenly vanished causing Night Shadow to gasp and look around in confusion.

"W-what?" He stuttered looking around as the walls started to deteriorate at an alarming rate. The paint began peeling off and started to turn to ash floating straight up the air. The malodourous smell of burning metal filled the air drowning out the stench of filth and leaving behind an eye-irritating invisible sensation causing Night Shadow to tear up. The mirror that had numbers embedded on its surface was covered in dirt and cracks started to form and spread at a rapid rate until the devastated frame broke to pieces revealing another room on the other side. Night Shadow began freaking out; finding this strange distorted world of unfathomed scenery had to be some twisted nightmare developed and defiled by the pony's brain for strange unknown reasons. Was reality dead? Only madness seemed like the eye opener of for this unicorn that trembled in terror as the sound of a disconcerted siren started to ring.

The siren brought maddening chills down his back as he started getting a strange feeling as if he heard it before. He didn't know why he felt this alien feeling in him, but something terrible was happening. Soon, the walls were replaced with iron rusty steel gates as well as the ground was fenced with steel grating that had large bolts bolted inside the sides keeping it stable. The toilet stalls' walls were replaced with metal fencing and inside were skinned ponies hooked by cable wires attached to the sides of the fence as blood poured out from their castrated (carefully dissected groin) wounds.

Night Shadow backed away, terrified at the satanic brutality before him. The door to his left back out to the hall was encased in barbed wire preventing any sort of escape through there. The only exit he had left was where the mirror used to be. Hopping over to the other side, he stopped and spotted a pony in a surgeon's outfit, similar to the one the doctor wore before he was cut in half and mysteriously disappeared with only a trail of blood left behind. The doctor now, however, was being mauled down by a skinless Pegasus whose back was covered in needles. Black liquid poured out from the sides as its head twitched causing Night Shadow to fell a sudden rush of fear going through his body rapidly. The creature started to move its head up pulling out a chunk of flesh the pony's stomach. It looked back, glaring at him with its hollow eyes that leaked blood out from the sides before crushing the piece of the flesh with its jagged teeth and swallowing it whole.

Night Shadow backed away bumping into a door as he looked left and right for some sort of weapon while the creature began slowly limping towards him. "S-s-stay back!" He yelled glaring at the revolting creature frighteningly. Looking down, he saw a piece of the sharp glass that came off of the shattered mirror. He levitated up in the air before pointing straight at the twitching monster that groaned. Its mouth drooled with anticipation as it gotten closer to him, preparing to attack him on the spot. Without any second to waste and hesitation to spare, he shot the knife to the side of its neck causing it to fall on the ground gurgling, choking on its blood. Its body started twitching again. Night Shadow had enough and lifted both his hooves up to air before slamming them down hard on the skull of the creature causing it to give out one final groan before going stiff.

Night Shadow could feel his heart beating rapidly before the need for him to vomit took its toll causing him to fall on the ground. He vomited from not only the dreadful sight of a dead pony he killed, but from the smell of blood that lingered throughout this hellish world he was in. Getting up, he looked at the creature trying to come to the fact that if it actually did exist and he was in hell, but hell was still unknown to him on that point of time in this strange distasteful world. Perhaps this was just some twisted form of an illusion. No answer was clear, but he needed to get out, that was the only objective to him.

Leaving the bathroom in a hurry, he stood in the center of three hallways with three cell doors blocking each path. Up ahead was a long hallway with a sign above the gate door that read _'Center-View Examination Room: Up Ahead,'_ while the right sign read _'Baby Monitor Room: Up Ahead,'_ and to his left shocked him. A unicorn that was a mare with a purple coat, black mane and purple highlights in-between the dark colors of her tail and mane, and purple eyes. Night Shadow walked up slowly before stopping at the entrance. He looked to his right and noticed a number code type-5 keypad that required 5 numbers to be entered before allowing him any entry.

"Twilight?" He asked.

"Leave me alone, Night Shadow. Can't you see that I am busy?" She said in an annoyed tone.

"Busy?" He asked looking at her confused. "What can you be so busy in a place like this?! How did I get here and why are you here?"

"You were always loud; barely ever listen to a word I say all the time." She said turning her head slightly back so only the right part of her face could be seen through the locks of her mane. "Look, do I a favor and get me the necklace that has my brother's wedding ring, would you?"

"W-what? What would his wedding ring be doing here in the first place?" He asked.

"Just get the ring, maybe we can talk once you do." She said looking back at her notebook before writing on it again using a pencil she was levitating.

Night Shadow looked at her concerned before looking right and behind him at the halls. "Where should I start looking first?" He wondered walking right. He tried to open the gate's door, but it didn't open from either side he pulled it from. "Not getting through here." He said looking right seeing the hallway leading down to the _Baby Monitor Room_.

Grabbing the side of the door, he pulled it right and opened it. "I can go through here." He said beginning to walk down the hallway. The hallway was similar looking to the one in the bathroom. But the smell in the hallway was different. This time it carried off a molten metal smell, bringing along its pleasant irritating effect on his eyes. Taking out his map, he noticed a huge difference in the hallway; it was the rooms of that were most different than the smell for they were all switched around. Before the siren echoed throughout the place, the rooms were all connected like any other building would have, but now, each room was spelled differently, switched, and turn in oddly shapes that were never there on the actual map from the beginning.

"Everything looks exactly normal from my view when I was last here, how did this happen?" He wondered before continuing ahead. Soon, he reached the end of the hall and stopped in front of the _Baby Monitor Room's _door. "This hallway doesn't make any sense with the map." He complained levitating it back to a rolled up version and putting it on the back of his ear. "This hallway looks the same." He said tugging on the door handle, but this time, unlike the previous one from world he was last in, this door opened. He suddenly froze once he heard a foal inside laughing. Opening it slowly, he peeked inside and spotted a foal's arms moving around in the crib.

He entered into the room and cautiously headed over to the foal in the crib. Looking to his left, he saw a small golden ring connected to a necklace hanging out of a hole where black sticky slime was dripping out. He looked back at the foal and yelled when it latched onto his face screeching loudly. Night Shadow yelled trying to pry it off his face.

"Get off!" He yelled pulling it off and looking at it horrified.

This foal was only a monster for it had six small mouths with razor sharp teeth while its eyes were cut out. Its stomach was carved open showing its beating heart and worms eating its way around its organs slowly. Night Shadow slammed the foal on the ground and stared at it as it reached up to him covered in blood, trying to attack him again. He lifted his right hoof and slammed it straight down on its frail skull killing it instantly. It was a monster; it attacked first, it died first. He had to live and stay alive no matter what.

He quickly walked towards the necklace and reached out for it, but a skinless five digit humanoid hand burst out from the hole grabbing his right hoof and forcing it inside of the hole, trying to drag him inside. He held against the side of the wall pulling back, trying to break free from the tight grip. Finally, with enough strength, he pulled his hoof out taking the necklace with him too. The force of him breaking free, though, caused him to fall back; stumbling to the crib accidentally knocking it down with him too. He pushed himself up and looked at the hole where only a dark abysmal of terrifying horrors reside.

Leaving the room quickly, he sighed in relief and put on necklace around his neck. "Now, time to go see if Twilight is doing okay." He said looking right and running down the hall. Stopping at the cell door, he pulled it opened and walked through it. Stopping in front of the gate where Twilight sat on the other side from him, he sat down and took the necklace off of his neck.

"Twilight, I brought back the necklace like you asked." Night Shadow said holding it out to her through the bars. Twilight stopped writing and looked back slightly before her horn glowed again. The necklace started to glow, just before it floated off of his left hoof, through the bars, and around her neck. She soon got up, dropping her pencil to the ground in the process, and began to trot away towards two connected doors in front of her. She soon stopped and looked back frowning at him.

"You don't belong here." She said calmly before closing her eyes and looking on ahead.

"What? What do you mean about that? Where are you going?" Night Shadow asked pressing his hooves against the bars looking at Twilight confused.

"Somewhere...where you are being call to. Don't try to follow me or go there, Night Shadow. Could listen to me on that?" She said opening the doors before walking inside of another hallway.

He backed away and looked at the keypad. "The keypad, huh? Maybe this will open the gate. I'm sure it's lock anyway." He said pressing random numbers. The keypad started to beep while glowing red before going blue again and ceasing from beeping. "What's the password?" He wondered sitting down looking at the keypad patiently. "Wait, I think remembered seeing numbers in the bathroom. I mean; there has to be some possible reason why they were there. Let's see...what were they again?" He wondered pressing 9, 0, and 1. "Hmm, oh yeah, the last numbers were 2 and 4." He said pressing the last number. The keypad glowed green, buzzing loudly before the gate door opened.

"Alright." He said smirking proudly.

Going through the opened door, he stopped in front of Twilight's notebook and looked down at it. Curious to what she was writing in it, he picked it up and began reading the written page:

_Patient 90124 is still suffering from the Dissociative Personality Disorder. We tried medication for the patient, but he grew addicted to them which only increased the problem. Doctor Belliminia gave him an overdose of the prescription pills which was not recommended by any higher staffs and it was an act of attempt murder. She kept saying some gibberish about him being the, "spawn of some evil and he needed to die," The princess at least had her locked up in the Silent Mane Blue Asylum, a suitable place where she belong in. _

_We attempted electro therapy, but the patient seems to be growing resistant to the amount of volts we were applying to him. Eventually, we will finally cure him of that dangerous disorder; finally helping him control it and be free of its madness. Why should we worry about taking care of his pain if he ceases to ignore the reality that is actually in his face? It never made sense to me. But who am I to question such things like this? I will ask Doctor Levamentium if he has any solutions to help with the problem._

_We should also increase security around here. Apparently, the patient does not know the meaning of, "staying in the room he was given." Instead, he keeps on escaping. Sooner or later, we are going to lose him and it will be our fault in the first place for losing him._

"Does Twilight work here?" Night Shadow wondered. Suddenly, the gate behind him shut close causing him to jump startled from the loud slamming metal gate. "Damn gate." He muttered before walking through the doors Twilight went through.

Night Shadow gulped from the site of dangling limbs that hung from hooks connected to the ceiling. He began walking down, cautiously, keeping check of his surroundings. "Twilight, are you here?" He called silently but she didn't responded. "Twilight?" He called again but froze once he heard the sound of metal scraping the ground. He looked left and right panicking before looking back gasping. A headless pony, hooked by his limbs was extending down from the dark ceiling. The pony was castrated with blood dripping down its groin area while its stomach was impaled with multiple scalpels. Night Shadow backed away before bumping into another groaning hooked pony. He yelled falling back staring at it frighten. "I got to get out of here!"

Quickly getting up, Night Shadow ran by the groaning, gurgling ponies hooked to chains as they started to fall down from the pitch black space where the ceiling was nowhere to be seen. He saw a stairway leading to the second floor and did not wasted time to pick up the pace. When he reached the stairway, he gasped and moved to the right, dodging a wheelchair that flew by him, crashing into a wall and shattering to pieces. He sighed in relief and proceeded up the stairs, away from the tortured souls. He stopped just near the top of the steps, spotting a small scrap of paper on the ground and quickly picked up starting to read it:

_The more we see those things come out the walls only annoys us still today. We need to rid those walls with some type of poison gas that will kill off those snakes. Seriously, how in the hell did these snakes get into the walls? The problem about this "Cleaning job," is that if we turned on the valves to release steam into the walls, it will drain a lot of power out of this building._

Looking up, he got to the second floor and saw only a wall on the left side with a deformed portrait of a young mare's body whose lower half was peeled off and hung with hooks with a strange language carved on the stomach. He looked to his right and saw an elevator. But to the right of the elevator was a pile of flesh blocking the hallway. Walking towards the elevator, he pressed the button and watched the doors opened. Looking at the wall of flesh with disgust, he coughed from the rotten stench of flesh and entered the elevator quickly.

The elevator had metal fencing walls on all sides along with ceiling allowing Night Shadow visibility to see the darkness that led up to the heavens of hell. The wires connected to the rusty wheels of the elevator began going up as he watched doors slide close before him. The elevator passed by other doors with fences showing the other side. The sound of an engine running loudly was heard as Night Shadow looked in disturbance of the ponies skinned and crucified to the metal fences the elevator passed by.

"What could have done such a thing?" He muttered.

The elevator soon stopped at the top and only darkness surrounded Night Shadow. His horn glowed dimly in the dark before he looked around. The engine as well as the siren he heard stopped and only silence took its control again for the frightened stallion. He saw a red valve handle in front of him and nervously grabbed it, beginning to turn it right. Suddenly, he was forced to let it go when the elevator shook and started to slide down causing him to slam against the right side of the fence wall, holding the rail tightly. He yelled as it extended down at an alarming rate.

The elevator soon came to a sudden stop, causing him to fall to the hard ground. He was dazed for a few seconds before looking up, spotting the last wire connected to the elevator's cord. It dangled left and right and he was relieved it was still strong enough to hold up the large steel box, but soon, it began to tear apart causing his sudden hope to live to vanish from the choking grip of fear.

"I told you to leave me alone." Twilight said causing Night Shadow to look at the entrance to the other floor six feet above the elevator's entrance. She pressed her hooves against the gate sighing as metal was heard scraping the ground again.

"Twilight! W-what's going on?!" He yelled.

"What does it look like?" She said closing her eyes. "You should have seen this coming from the beginning. This after all…your warm place."

"What are you talking about-agh!" He yelled as the cable line connected to the elevator snapped. "AHH!" He yelled when it broke causing the large caged box to fall down to the darkness. "TWILIGHT!"

Night Shadow woke up covered in sweat as he founded himself lying in the back of a cart on top of hay moving being pulled by an orange coated mare with a blond ponytail mane that had a worn out Stetson hat. He got up from the hay and stretched before looking around. He was being driven down a dirt road in a forest that was massive from both sides. He looked back at the mare before resting his back against the wooden boards.

The mare turned around and stared at him as he stared at her with a soft smile. He noticed she had freckles on her cheeks and beautiful glowing green eyes that gave a nice glint from the flash of the sun, but with the shadow covering her eyes from the hat, it made things difficult to see that glint or perhaps rare glint.

"You had a nightmare?" She asked looking at him concerned.

"Yeah, nothing special honestly; it is not like I never had one to begin with." He said calmly before looking up at the blue sky. He frowned looking back down. Blue was not his favourite color for some reason and he could not figure out why. He thought for a few seconds about the color before shaking his head and focusing his attention on the southern accent mare.

"You sure 'bout that, frien'? You were rustlin' aroun' in my hay, mumbling Twi's name before yellin' it out like some crazy drunkard who supposedly saw a ghost." She said lifting a brow at him.

He nodded his head before looking back at the dirt path road. "So, how long till we reach _Silent Mane_?" He asked calmly.

"About a few hours or more; I still can't see any reason why I gotta push this here cart with you on it." She said looking ahead frustrated.

"Because I was tired, plus, you insisted on carrying me so I could rest." He said looking at her.

"You may have a point, Night Shadow…" She looked back at him with an annoyed expression, "but next time, you'd better be on dust than my cart. You know how long it took me to carry yur heavy flank through the mountains?"

"Okay, okay. I promise not to be a much of a heavy load on your back next time. Thanks anyway, I can walk now." He said smiling at her causing the mare to chuckle lightly.

"Alright, you better not stall." She said looking ahead before stopping.

Night Shadow hopped off the cart and walked beside Applejack. She looked him up and down before lifting her right eyebrow. "Umm, what happened to your saddle bag?" She asked.

"That's right; I left it in the back of the cart." He said surprised before trotting to the back seeing a small closed leather saddle bag with a purple medal attached to the side of it as well as dog tags hanging out from the opening. Grabbing it, he opened it and looks inside. "Flashlight, Twilight's letter, and the necklace with a wedding ring, wait, wedding ring?" He paused taking it out, examining it cautiously. "Odd; I had a dream about this?"

"What's takin' so long?" The southern mare called.

"Yeah. Sorry!" He called trotting back to her.

"So..." She began walking forward with Night Shadow, "why are you going to _Silent Mane?_" Applejack asked.

"I'm looking for Twilight. After coming back from the war, I thought she was in home. But I was wrong. Instead, I founded a letter telling me she left to _Silent Mane_. She said she'd be back in three months, just before I came back." He said.

"So, why are you going to her if she should be back?" She asked looking at him confused.

"Well...I came back and let me tell you this...she still is not back. I came back an extra month out of the clinic due to an injury in war. I was discharged because of that." He said frowning.

"Sorry to hear that, Night Shadow." She said frowning at him.

"Don't feel sorry. I was a fool who got injure for a big mistake and suffered a minor concussion that mysteriously made me forget how it started. Now, when I came back home, she was still gone that extra month. I got worry and plus she never told me what she was doing in the first place." Night Shadow complained looking ahead.

"Well, Night Shadow: WORD OF ADVICE." Applejack said in concerned tone looking at him.

"What?" He asked looking at her concerned.

"Be careful. Silent Mane is a dangerous place to travel to. It does things to you when you least expect it." She said sternly.

"You've been there before?" He asked.

"Well...you can say that. But I know my marefriend, Rainbow Dash has. She came back haunted. It took me a long time to help her end those painful nightmares that used to drive her to drink. Everything is going well and I am happy she is safe."

"Well...I will be careful. All I have to do is find Twilight. How hard can it be?" He asked looking at her smirking. But the orange mare didn't smile back causing his smirk to fade to a nervous frown. "I will be alright, promise." He said calmly looking ahead.

"You better." She said looking up ahead. "You better."

**To Be Continue**

**(Inspiration is what provides writers to make art out of words and artist out of imagery/scenery, while musicians use inspiration as a tool to create music. The inspiration I've used and provided through this rough, yet, pleasant beauty that I love was from Silent Hill Homecoming. Not saying that's concept is copy to the story, but it will have its small references. Thank you for reading and stay tune for more when I get the time to type more. Remember: I am an entertainer who shares his work of fiction to many; that is all I am, nothing special and nothing less. Read my bio if you want to remember over and over again.)**


End file.
